happystreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Street Wiki
Resources Building Upgrade Requirements Crafting Requirements Crafting Supplies & Items Quests Floors Game Updates & Version Info 'Characters' Main Characters Special Characters 'Hints and Tips' *Don't upgrade your Fortune Wheel or Dungeon, faster restocks means more chances to win! However, they are both more attractive fully upgraded, so it depends on what's more important to you..... looks or flooz! *You only need to expand the Forest, Mountain, & Cave areas a small amount. It's best to save your flooz for the main area. *Don't change screen when a special character is doing something, otherwise they will just leave (probably a bug) *Tap the bus for an extra heart before it stops. *Certain visitors will spend more than others in your town if stopped.... for instance, those in planes, fancy cars, and taxi cabs. *Build several Bus Stops. You'll be able to get lots of visitors in your town to make more money/level up shops faster. Wait to throw a fiesta until you're able to call all of the buses in at once. *The guy in the tow truck will speed up a building project by 1 hour. *The guy in the funny flying machine will reduce crafting time by 1 hour. *Friends Hotel - In order to upgrade the hotel, you will need all three possible crystal colors (red, yellow, & blue). You can only grow one color in your forest, so you will need to find some friends to swap crystals with. *Pepin will often offer you coins or flooz for items. You can ignore him if you feel it's not worth what he's offering (just wait for the timer to run out on his offer). *Leaving the game open accumulates coins much faster then when closed and will help your villagers to level up much faster as well, but at the cost of battery power... *Visit friends for up to 3 extra flooz per day. *Always have something being made in your workshop and crafting shops. Particularly the base items like wood planks and cut stones that you need to make other items. Stock up and you will find that doing quests will be much faster. *If you want your shops to level faster, don't put it in the range of bonus payout decorations or gates before they reach level 3. If you do, it will take longer for them to need to be restocked. (Disagree. The bonus payouts increase not only the shops' inventories but also increase characters' transactions by the same percentage. Therefore, the same number of transactions - and, consequently, the same amount of time - will occur before the shops are restocked.) *Purchasing flooz or tokens will remove 99% of the pop-up ads (the developer claims 100%, but there have been reports of an occassional ad still appearing). However, does not work on jailbroken devices. *When visiting a friend's town, don't just click the first things you see. If you really want to be helpful, look over their town and click on anything that's building first (if there's an exclaimation point on it.... if not, then another friend has already clicked on it). It will reduce building time and make your friend happy! Other very helpful things to click on are the Fortune Wheel, the Dungeon, & anything on the street you recognize as new or not fully upgraded. *The maximum level you will be able to achieve in this version of the game is level 33 (it was 19 in the previous version). It is intended and not a bug. *You are only allowed to have a certain number of houses. That number increases as you level up. The special houses (purchased with flooz) do not count towards the maximum. Again, this is an intended behavior and not a bug. 'How to get Flooz' *Play the mini games (Fortune wheel, Lucky Spin, Dungeon) *Visit your friends (up to 3 flooz a day) *Do quests *Purchase them from the shop *Pepin will exchange some items for flooz, max 3 per day Bugs *Character 'bubble tap' doesn't work when zoomed out on the iPad. *Messages do not arrive as you are playing the game. They arrive all at once when you open the game. The messages icon disappears when you entire another area (forest, mountain, etc) and sometimes do not reappear when you return to your town. *Friends' names in Game Center often do not match their names in the game. FIXED in version 1.1.1 *No way to delete friends. *Pepin used to offer 3 flooz per day in exchange for crafted items, and then after that just coins. With latest version it's very hit and miss, often he'll want something very expensive to craft in exchange, which means only 1 flooz in a day. Othertimes the time limit is less than the time to craft the item. *If you have more than one upgrade in progress on screen at once, the 'builder' animation runs too fast. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse